Couple Or Trouble
by Hanazono Myori Aikawa
Summary: Kim jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan temannya yang bernama kim junsu, bagaimana keadaan rumah mereka ketika kim junsu ada urusan ke luar negeri selama dua bulan dan jaejoong di titipkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersama jung yunho yang ternyata sangat jahil dan pervert
1. Chapter 1

Couple Or Trouble..?

WARNING : TYPO, ABAL, KURANG MENARIK DAN NO BASHING OKAY.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Summary

Kim jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan temannya yang bernama kim junsu, bagaimana keadaan rumah mereka ketika kim junsu ada urusan ke luar negeri selama dua bulan dan jaejoong di titipkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersama jung yunho yang ternyata sangat jahil dan pervert

Disclamer :

Kim Jaejoong 25 Thn yeonja

Jung Yunho 26 Thn namja

Park Yoochun 26 Thn namja

Kim Junsu 25 Thn yeonja

Shim Changmin 22 Thn namja

Chapter 1

.

.

.

Jaejoong pov

'krriiiiiinnnggg'

'krriiiiiinnnggg'

Aku mendengar jam alaramku berbunyi, Aku langsung bangun dan bergegas masuk kedalam kamar mandi, setelah 20 menit akhirnya aku keluar juga. Setelah itu, aku langsung berpakaian, dan membuat sarapan di pagi hari. Hari ini aku banyak sekali perkerjaan, seperti dokumen yang kemarin belum aku selesaikan. Aiiish susah sekali dah kalau jadi seorang yang bertangung jawab di suatu perusahaan

'ting-tong'

'ting-tong'

Aku mendengar bel dari depan rumahku. Dengan sigap aku berlari keluar, dan yang ku temui saat ini adalah teman se-apartemenku yang cerewet dan pacarnya yang berjidat lebar. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan KIM JUNSU dan pacarnya PARK YOOCHUN yang sangat mesra itu, belum sampai aku membuka pintu apartemen punyaku dan junsu mereka langsung nyelonong masuk seenak jidat lebarnya yoochun. Yack. Dasar mereka itu masuk kerumah dengan seenak hati saja.

"yah. Hyung, kau bagaimana sih ini sudah jam berapa..? lalu kenapa kau belum siap-siap, bukanya pagi ini kau ada meeting dengan direktur choi ya.? Aiiish, sana cepet ganti bajumu. Ppalli.!" Ucap junsu sambil mendorong badanku hingga masuk kedalam kamarku, cepat-cepat aku langsung memakai baju yang pantas sebelum kena 'semprot' dari dongsae 'imut' bin 'sexy' itu. Setelah 10 menit aku siap dan bergegegas keluar kamar. Namun, apa yang kuterima adalah cengengesan dari junsu dan yoochun.

"ehem, jae eonnie kau hari ini tidak ada kegiatan lain selain meeting kan, uum..?" junsu menggantungkan katanya yang membuat aku makin penasaran.

"h-hari ini kau libur saja, jadi hari ini kau kerja saja di tempat yoochun, mau tidak menggantikan aku, soalnya hari ini aku ingin mengantar yoochun ke bandara. Mau ya.?" Kata junsu sambil memasang puppy eyes dan tampilan ageyo-ageyo yang minta di pungut. Aku berpikir sejenak, benar juga kata junsu. Jika aku libur berarti aku tidak bertemu dengan jung mesum itu

"aiish, ya sudah sana pergi, hmm, jam berapa aku pergi ke club mu.?" Kataku seraya berjalan ke dapur dan mengambilkan minuman untuk mereka

"jam 8 malam eonie, nanti baju pelayanya ambil saja di lokerku, ini kuncinya. Tangkap." Junsu melemparkan kunci lokernya ke arah ku. Dengan cepat aku tangkap kuncinya dan memberikan lamabaian tangan untuk mereka.

"ne, aku pulang dulu ya eonnie, Annyeong."

"Annyeong." Balasku sambil menutup pintu apartemenku,

"baiklah hari ini kau harus bersih-bersih dan memasak, juga belanja kim jaejoong. Hwaiting." Sorak penuh semangat untuk diriku sendiri.

Selama 3 jam aku mebersihkan apartemen, dan 2 jam aku membersihkan kamarku, lalu 1 setengah jam aku memasak, jadi totalnya sudah 6 jam setengah aku melakkan kegiatan yang jarang sekali kau lakukan kecuali waktu liburan. Berarti ini sudah jam 4 sore donk. Omo aku lupa untuk menemui bos ku di café. Ya, hari ini aku memamg tidak pergi meeting tetapi aku di wajibkan untuk memberikan laporan kepada bosku

Jika lakian bertanya aku berkerja sebagai apa pasti aku akan menjawab, aku berkerja menjadi sekertaris di perusahaan jung corp. Aigoo padahal waktu awal masuk ke perusahaan itu aku hanya sebagai OG (Office Girl). Haha entahlah ada agin apa aku bisa menjadi sekertaris belakangan ini. Tapi aku bersyukur karena dari perkerjaan ini lah aku bisa membianyai adikku, kim kyuhyun si dongsae evil, ku lirik lagi jam yang mengantung di dinding dan sudah mau menunjukan 16.30, Aiish pasti di sudah menunggu ku dari tadi, dan pastinya aku akan kena sembur dari the frozen prince itu, aiigoo

Aiish. Dengan secepat kilat aku mandi dan mengganti baju lalu pergi ke luar dengan mobil mercedesku.

Setelah 30 menit akhirnya aku sampai,

Ah ternyata bos ku tenggah mengguku dengan tampang sebal, bu-bukankah itu berati aku sudah sangat terlambat, pabbo kim jaejoong, tamat riwayatku kali ini. Tuhan tolong lah hambamu ini, mana mungkin yunho sajangnim alias bos bermuka kecil itu tidak akan marah, dia telah menunggu hampir 1 jam di café itu, pasti ia akan memarahi ku, dengan langkah gemetar aku menghampiri bos ku yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura yang sangat menyeramkan

"a-annyeong s-sajangnim." Kataku sambil menundukan Kepala

"hm.. annyeong, kim Jaejoong." Katanya sambil melempar tatapan dingin

"e-eh.. Ano ini berkasnya s-sajangnim, tentang kerjasama dengan perusahaan choi." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar berkas dokumen. Namun apa yang sekarang ku lihat adalah yunho sajangnim tengah memberikan tatapan dinginya kepada ku dan..dan..dan

TBC

.

.

.

Huuwa.. fic aneh lagi..huum

Oh, annyeong minna-san. Myori balik sama fic abal lagi nee

Monggo di review ( 6^_^)6


	2. Chapter 2

Couple Or Trouble..?

WARNING : TYPO, ABAL, KURANG MENARIK DAN NO BASHING OKAY.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Summary

Kim jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan temannya yang bernama kim junsu, bagaimana keadaan apartemen mereka ketika kim junsu ada urusan ke luar negeri selama dua bulan dan jaejoong di titipkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersama jung yunho yang ternyata sangat jahil dan pervert

Disclamer :

Kim Jaejoong 25 Thn yeonja

Jung Yunho 26 Thn namja

Park Yoochun 26 Thn namja

Kim Junsu 25 Thn yeonja

Shim Changmin 22 Thn namja

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER :

Ah ternyata bos ku tenggah menungguku dengan tampang sebal, bu-bukankah itu berati aku sudah sangat terlambat, pabbo kim jaejoong, tamat riwayatku kali ini. Tuhan tolong lah hambamu ini, mana mungkin yunho sajangnim alias bos bermuka kecil itu tidak akan marah, dia telah menunggu hampir 1 jam di café itu, pasti ia akan memarahi ku, dengan langkah gemetar aku menghampiri bos ku yang sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura yang sangat menyeramkan

"a-annyeong s-sajangnim." Kataku sambil menundukan Kepala

"hm.. annyeong, kim Jaejoong." Katanya sambil melempar tatapan dingin

"e-eh.. Ano ini berkasnya s-sajangnim, tentang kerjasama dengan perusahaan choi." Kataku sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar berkas dokumen. Namun apa yang sekarang ku lihat adalah yunho sajangnim tengah memberikan tatapan dinginya kepada ku dan..dan..dan

CHAPTER 2

Jaejoong POV

"Kau.. kali ini akan ku maafkan, tapi jika lain kali kau tetap saja terlambat, greek ( meggunakan tangan sambil berpura-pura mengorok lehernya). Tamat riwayatmu." Katanya yang masih saja melempar tatapan dinginya kepadaku.

"jeongmal Mianhe sajangnim. Aku takkan mengulanginya lagi." Kataku sambil menunduk-nundukan kepala.

"ya, sudah. Sini kemarikan berkasnya. Huft."

Tanganku terulur sembari menyerahkan berkas yang harus di tanda tanganin oleh yunho sajangnim, setelah selesai dia menandatangin berkasnya, aku langsung segera pamit dari hadapannya namun segera saja yunho sajangnim mencegahnya,

"e-eh sajangnim,?" kataku sambil memasang wajah bigung.

"kim jaejoong kau harus membayar ini atas semua kesalahan mu. Arrachi." Katanya sambil memberikan deathglare yang sangat menakutkan menurutku, dengan susah payah aku menelan ludahku. Aku ketakutan setengah mati ketika melihat mata musang yang sangat tajam itu, hingga akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menunduk saja.

"mi-mianhe, jeongmal mianhe sajangnim. La-lalu apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk membayar kesalahan ku kali ini.?" Tanyaku sambil tetap menundukan wajahku yang dari tadi tercetak jelas menggambarkan ketakutan yang sangat-sangat ketakutan

"besok malam aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk tidak masuk kerja."katanya sambil mengancamku, dan tak terasa ternyata di sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tanganku.

"ba-baik sajangnim." Kataku sambil cepat-cepat menundukan kepala dan mulai beranjak pergi dari café itu,

"ya sudah pertemuan kita sampai di sini saja, karena saya harus menemui seseorang, oke annyeong." Kata yunho sajangnim sambil berlalu pergi tanpa mendengar balasan ku

Ya begitulah jika mempunyai bos yang sangat dingin dan sangat cuek bebek..huuftt.

Setelah melihat sajangnim sudah pergi, aku langsung saja keluar dari café itu dan masuk kedalam mobil Mercedes ku, aku sangat terburu-buru karena aku ingat pesan junsu yang katanya akan ada orang datang kerumahku dan akan menjagaku selama junsu berada di jepang.

-30 menit kemudian-

Aahh..akhirnya aku sampai juga di depan apartemenku, dan ku lihat ada mobil furtuner berada di depan garasi apartemenku.

Pasti itu orangnya, semoga orangnya ganteng dan sangat baik hati dan tidak seperti sajangnim the frozen prince itu. Iih aku benci sekali padanya.

Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah aku berjalan masuk kedalam apartemenku,

Namun yang kulihat di depan pintu apartemen itu adalah

Sesosok pria yang sangat menyebalkan

Dingin

Arogan

Dan bikin bête

Dan dia adalah... SAJANGNIMKU,

Astaga tuhan kenapa orang aneh bin menyebalkan itu ada di depan apartemenku, tuhan tolong jawab pertanyaanku sekarang juga, rasanya aku ingin mati saja.

Karena aku terlalu sibuk melamun, akhirnya dia berbicara juga

" kim jaejoong apakah kau tahu siapa pemilik apartemen ini.?" Tanya yunho Sajangnim kepadaku, dengan muka sedater mungkin dan nada yang sedingin mungkin dia bertanya kepadaku

"e-eh..uum..emangnya, ada urusan apa ya sajangnim.?" Tanyaku sopan, aku belum membiritahunya bahwa pemilik apartemen itu adalah aku, dan apakah dia orang yang junsu maksud untuk mnejagaku. Suara deheman yang sangat keras membangunan ku dari lamunanku tadi

"orang pemilik apartemen ini nanti yang akan ku temui dan ku jaga sampai sahabat dan pacarnya temanku pulang dari jepang, apakah kau pemilik apartemen ini.?" Jawabnya sambil menyandarkan badanya ke pintu apartemenku.

"he.? I-iya.. jadi sajangnim orang yang akan menjagaku ketika junsu tidak ada..?"

"iya.. ya sudah cepat buka pintunya, pengel tau gak sih berdiri di depan pintu apartemen ini,," katanya ketus sambil memasang tampang sebal, lama-lama ingin kulempar juga dengan sepatuku ini orang, tapi sabar joongie. Pikirkan nasibmu dan kyuhyun jika kau habis melempar orang ini dan kau di pecat

"ba-baik." Dengan cepat aku membukakan pintu apartemen miliku dan junsu

CKLEK

Begitu pintu di buka pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan terjadi.

Banyak sampah makan berterbaran dimana-mana, dan apartemen ini sangat kacau balau, atau bisa di katakan sebagai kapal pecah, huft.. pasti junsu lagi

Dengan pelan aku menaruh sepatu di rak sepatu dan mengajak yunho sajangnim untuk masuk ke apartemen yang sangat kacau balau ini

"wah..wah..wah kim jaejoong, ini apartemen atau kapal pecah." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan smrik andalanya.

Huuhh..aku pun hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mulai merapikan ruang tamu dan kamar, tapi aku kelelahan juga kalau membersihkan apartemen ini sendirian. Huh dasar junsu

"need a help.?" Kata yunho dengan muka 100 watt mesumnya. Oh iya akan ku katakan rahasia kepada kalian, taukah kalian bahwa yunho sajangnim itu sebernarnya adalah seseorang yang sangat mesum dan sangat sangat manja, di luar saja dia bertampang cool dan manly, tapi jika sudah berada di tempat-tempat sepi dan hanya denganku saja. Pasti nanti munculah sifat beruang mesumnya. Seperti sekarang ini,

"okay..but don't get any dirty again, just keep clean ne. and you can eat dinner. Okay.?"

"ne arasso." Katanya sambil mengedipkan mata kirinya kepadaku, uh tingkahnya selalu genit kepadaku, dan entah mengapa aku selalu tersipu karenanya, dan entah sejak bila pula aku mulai menyukai yunho sajangnim.

Dari pada aku melamun terus tentang yunho sajangnim lebih baik aku membersihkan kamar.

Karena sangking asiknya aku dengan perkerjaan ku sekarang aku terlupa bahwa ada sesosok manusia tampan bin mesum tengah mengamati gerak-gerikku, aku juga sedikit risih juga dengan tatapannya. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri juga untuk bertanya pada yunho sajangnim.

"e-em sa-sajangnim, kenapa yunho sajangnim selalu mengamati gerak gerikku, mian saya lancang."

Aku berbicara sambil menundukan wajahku, karena aku takut jika melihat mata musang yunho sajangnim.

Yunho sajangnim menjawab sambil menyeringai mesum,

"karena. Aku.."

Dia mengantungkan kata-katanya sambil mengambil kotak yang ada di sakunya.

"aku menyukaimu, Boo jaejoongie"

.

.

.

TBC

Huwaaa..gantung lagi ya, gerigitan. Atau tambah yang gak suka

Gak papadeh asal reviewnya,

Ne mianhe myori sekarang

Mian juga review gak bales, karena modem macet dan baru update *bow*

Hehe.. sayonara minna


	3. Chapter 3

Couple Or Trouble..?

WARNING : TYPO, ABAL, KURANG MENARIK DAN NO BASHING OKAY.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Summary

Kim jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan temannya yang bernama kim junsu, bagaimana keadaan apartemen mereka ketika kim junsu ada urusan ke luar negeri selama dua bulan dan jaejoong di titipkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersama jung yunho yang ternyata sangat jahil dan pervert

Disclamer :

Kim Jaejoong 25 Thn yeoja

Jung Yunho 26 Thn namja

Park Yoochun 26 Thn namja

Kim Junsu 25 Thn yeoja

Shim Changmin 22 Thn namja

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER :

"karena. Aku.."

Dia mengantungkan kata-katanya sambil mengambil kotak yang ada di sakunya.

"aku menyukaimu, Boo jaejoongie"

.

.

.

Chapter 3

Yunho POV

"E-eh, maksud sajangnim..?" Kata jaejoong terkejut seraya membulatkan mata indahnya itu, aku sebenarnya sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang, apakah jalan yang ku lakukan ini benar atau tidak, tapi setelah ku pikir-pikir ternyata aku harus melakukannya,

Karena aku masih melihat tampang si boo jaeku yang binggung itu, langsung saja ku pelu dia dengan lembut agar tidak melukainya,

'Grep'

"Sa-sajangnim." Kata boojae pelan.

"Ne. Boo, jebal jangan panggil aku sajangnim ne, panggil saja aku yunnie mulai dari sekarang, dan kau sekarang adalah kekasihku yang ku sayang." Kataku sembari menegelus surai hitamnya. "Ta-tapi sajangnim, bagaimana dengan ahra nonna.?" Kata boojae sambil melepaskan pelukan mesra kami, "apakah sajangnim tidak kasihan melihat ahra nonna sakit hari.?" Sambung boojae sambil memasang wajah kasihan,

Aku hanya bisa mengusap wajahku dengan kasar, 'kenapa sih boojae harus bicara tentang ahra di saat kita hagi berdua seperti ini' batinku dengan kesal. "Boo, jebal. Jangan sebut nama perempuan jalang yang hanya ingin hartaku itu di saat kita sedang romantis seperti ini. Nde." Jawabku sembari mengelus pipi meronanya yang sangat halus, dia hanya mengangguk lucu dan memperlihatkan senyuman yang indah, sepintas ide jahil melintas di otakku. "Boo, coba kamu bilang yunnie chagi, aku ingin mendengarnya boo." Kataku sambil menusuk-nusuk pipi chubbynya itu.

"Yu-yunnie." Katanya terbata, hahaha lucu sekali sih si boojae ku ini. "ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ. Makasih boo, kamu adalah anugerah terbesar dalam hidup yunnie, aku akan menjagamu dan melindungimu boo. Saranghae." Kataku sambil memeluknya dengan hangat dan mencium keningnya.

Dengan riang boo jae menjawab "nado saranghae yunnie oppa." Katanya smabil melingkarkan tanganya ke leherku sambil membenanmkan wajahnya ke dadaku.

Yunho Pov end

Normal PoV

Akhirnya jaejoong menerima cinta yunho, si frozen pricenya itu. Walaupun kadang mereka sering bertengkar, tapi ada rasa saling suka dan menyayangi antara keduanya, namun mereka tidak tau bahwa banyak halangan yang akan mereka hadipi nantinya. Seperti apakah halangan yang akan di lewati mereka. Tunggu kelanjutanya karena ini sudah

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf singkat dan cepat juga gak padat, myori lagi keburu mau ambil bangku tempat duduk, jadi di waktu clas meeting ini myori sempeti update ff, so maaf ya klau mengecewakan.

Rivew ne.

Makasih yang udah sempentin baca #nunduk-nuduk


	4. Chapter 4

Couple Or Trouble..?

WARNING : TYPO, ABAL, KURANG MENARIK DAN NO BASHING OKAY.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

.

.

.

Summary

Kim jaejoong tinggal bersama dengan temannya yang bernama kim junsu, bagaimana keadaan apartemen mereka ketika kim junsu ada urusan ke luar negeri selama dua bulan dan jaejoong di titipkan oleh seorang pemuda tampan bersama jung yunho yang ternyata sangat jahil dan pervert

Disclamer :

Kim Jaejoong 25 Thn yeoja

Jung Yunho 26 Thn namja

Park Yoochun 26 Thn namja

Kim Junsu 25 Thn yeoja

Shim Changmin 22 Thn namja

.

.

.

LAST CHAPTER :

Akhirnya jaejoong menerima cinta yunho, si frozen pricenya itu. Walaupun kadang mereka sering bertengkar, tapi ada rasa saling suka dan menyayangi antara keduanya, namun mereka tidak tau bahwa banyak halangan yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya. Seperti apakah halangan yang akan di lewati mereka.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Author pov

Setelah jaejoong menerima cinta dari yunho, hidup jaejoong semakin ceria, dia tidak lagi kesepian jika di tinggal oleh junsu kemana saja, karena ada sang kekasih tercinta yang akan menjaga dan melidunginya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah yunho.

Yunho sekarang juga sudah tinggal 1 rumah dengan jaejoong karena dia di tugaskan oleh junsu untuk menemaninya,

Perilaku yunho juga berubah semenjak pacaran dengan jaejoong, yeoja yang dapat mencuri hatinya tersebut, dulu. Yunho sangat dikenal dengan the frozen prince, tapi sekarang sudah berbeda 180 derajat dari sebelumnya, astaga sihir apa yang kau gunakan jaejoong sehingga yunho dapat bertekuk lutut di depanmu. Hanya jaejoong dan kami-sama saja yang tahu #plaak.

Oke kita ke cerita

Author pov end

Jaejoong pov

Hari ini adalah hari terindah di dalam hidupku, bagaimana tidak. Hari ini aku sudah resmi menjadi yeojachingu dari boss ku yang terkenal tampan dan keren tersebut, haah.. Aku juga kaget setengah mati gara-gara ulahnya itu, tapi tak apalah yang penting sekarang aku menyayangi yunnie bear ku. Saranghae bear.

Jaejoong pov end

Yunho pov

Setelah memeluk boo jae dengan mesra, tiba-tiba saja hapeku berbunyi. Dan sontak saja aku langsung mengkatnya.

"Yeoboseo," kataku sopan dan tenang, walaupun dalam hati kesal juga, mengapa ada orang yang tidak bisa mengerti keadanku yang masih ingin memeluk boo jae,

"Yeoboseo, yunho oppa." Kata orang di sebelah sana dengan suara yang sok-sok di imutkan, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah si wanita oplas alias ahra, ya go ahra tunanganku. Setelah mendengar jawabanya aku hanya menjawab dengan nada malas di sertai kesal.

"Yaa. Ada apa ahra, apa kau tidak tahu, bahwa kau sedang menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat. Hmm" kataku sambil sedikit menaikan tangga nadaku, aku memang sangat tidak suka dengan yeoja yang satu ini, setiap hari di habiskannya hanya untuk ke kantor ku dan bercerita tentang hal-hal yang menyebalkan. Huuft.

"Um, begitu ya oppa. Uum begini oppa. Besok apakah oppa bisa menemani aku berbelanja baju untuk hari pertunangan kita besok.?" Tanya sambil terus bersuara imut yang mau membuat aku mual.

"Aiish, kau ini. Aku tidak pernah mau bertunangan dengan yeoja oplas seperti mu, ingat itu, dan aku menolak perjodohan ini ahra, lagian juga aku udah punya pacar yang cantik, baik dan seksi dari mu, so good bye." Kataku dengan nada sedikit membentak dan memutuskan sambungan telephone dari sebbelah pihak.

Boo jae hanya menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, aiish imut sekali yeojachinggu ini. Karena aku mengetahui bahwa dia sedang bingung langsung saja aku menariknya untuk duduk di ranjang yang berapa di dekat kami, lalu aku menjelaskan segalanya kepadanya

"Boo. Aku dan ahra sudah tidak ada ikatan lagi, aku sudah menolak tentang perjodohan yang umma dan appaku usulkan, jadi kau jangan kawatir boo, pasti semuanya akan beres." Kataku sembari membelai lembut surai hitamnya.

"Uum baiklah yunnie oppa, aku percaya pada oppa." Katanya imut yang di sertai dengan senyuman manisnya, astaga boo jaeku sangat manis, pasti eomma akan sangat menyukai boo jae dan pasti aku akan menikahi boo jae, iish asiknya.

Akhrinya aku bicara ke jaejoong untuk mempertemukan dia dengan orang tuaku,

"Boo, aku mau kau bertemu dengan orang tuaku, apakah kamu mau.?" Tanyaku pelan tapi dengan nada serius, aku melihat raut wajah jaejoong yang berubah dari ceria menjadi serius. Lama berpikir akhirnya jaejoong menyetujui usulku juga.

"Gomawo boo, aku pasti akan menikahimu, karena enggkau lah jodoh yang di berikan tuhan untukku, gomawo boo." Ucapku sembari mencium pipi tembemnya, ah.. Aku adalah orang paling bahagia saat ini. Yahuuu.

Yunho pov end

Ahra pov

"Hiks.. Oppa jahat, lihat saja pembalasan dariku oppa, akan ku hancurkan yeoja yang berani mendekati oppaku, enak saja dia berani mengambil hati oppaku, akan ku adukan perbuatan oppa pada jung ajhuma, khukhukhu." Katakku pada diri sendiri. Huuh., oppa meyebalkann.

Ahra pov end

Author pov.

Ahrinya yunho meberitahu ahra bahwa dia menolak tentang perjodohan yang diadakan umma dan appanya, tapi ahra tetaplah ahra, dia tidak akan tinggal diam, lalu bagaimana reaksi umma dan appa yunho kala melihat jaejoong, yeoja yang mencuri hati yunho.

Tunggu kelanjutanya, karena fic ini udah

TBC hahaha,

Annyeong

Maaf ne kalau sedikit aja, hee, oke langsung aja balasan reviewnya nde

CheftyClouds : wah kalau halanganya banyak, nanti pasti myori ceritakan di chap depan, tapi gak jamin buat update cepat karena mau panjangin strorynya, uum menurut kamu gimna, panjag tapi lama atau agak pendek tapi cepat publish, arigato ne reviewnya. Umm lalu yunho itu sebenarnya mesum cuman karena mau tapilan cool makanya dia jadi dingin kalau gak sama boo jaenya, dan yunho emang boosnya jaejoong umma. Hee

Miss key : makasihnya udah mau review, ƗƗɐƗƗɐƗƗɐ. Maaf kalau pendek, takutnya kalau panjang nanti gak ngerti alur cerita yang kadang ngebut dan kadang lambat ini, hee. Uum. Iya myori cari bangkunya hati-hati, walaupun sempat berebut dengan orang, XD.

: uum mianhe, biasa typo lalu juga terbawa suasana kalau jaejoong oppa cowo gitu, jadi nulisnya nonna bukan eonni, hee, makasih kiriknya. Arigatou reviewnya ne

San : maaf ya typonya, myori janji bakal perbaikin typonya. ƗƗɐƗƗɐ. Gomawo reviewnya.

J-twice : maksih reviewnya,

Oke, makasih loh yang udah baca ama review epep ku ini, seneng banget aku, hehehe, gimana ceritanya, makin ngawur atau baik-baik aja. #plaak. Oke see you next chap.

Next chap bakal di ceritai ganasnya si yeoja gila ahra dan dukungan heechul umma, dan banyak bermunculan tokoh-tokoh baru, so review for next chapter, walaupiun hanya 1 orang saja yang mereview.

Umm myori janji bakal nuntasin fic ini sampai end waktu liburan oke. Gimana pedapat kalian ..?


End file.
